Unbreakable Love
by kaykayv17
Summary: What would happen if the Mikealson siblings decided to stay in Mystic Fall, Caroline realizes her feelings for Klaus right when Tyler gets home, and the originals are visited by and old "friend". Takes place after 3x15
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's POV

Tyler and I were walking through the woods arguing about me and Klaus's budding relationship. " Nothing is going on Tyler! " I said. " Then why do you spend so much time with him! " Exclaimed Tyler. Before I could respond we heard a car drive up. We followed the sound to the middle of the woods. A girl with long brown hair stepped out of the car and walked to the other side. A woman with short dirty blonde hair stepped out after her.

" I'm going to miss you! " said the brunette while hugging the blond girl.

" Be careful I don't want you getting hurt " Said the blond.

" Don't worry about me I will be find. " Said the brunette.

" Are sure you will be able to find him. " The blond said nervously.

" I'm sure I'll be able to sniff him out. " The brunette said smiling.

" Okay well if you get into any trouble call me. " Said the blond.

" I promise! Now you better get going I'll call you when I find him. " Said the brunette.

" Okay bye! " Said the blond while hugging her friend again.

Then the blond girl got back into the car and drove off while the brunette watched her. After she couldn't see the car anymore the brunette turned on her heels and walked away. I looked at Tyler and said " Why would someone drop off a girl in the middle of the woods. " " I don't know, but she had a slight australian accent, so she probably isn't from here. " Said Tyler while looking worried. " Well should we follow her. " I said. " She's probably long gone bye now, but if we see her again we'll look into it. " Said Tyler. " Okay " I said. We continued to walk through the woods and argue about Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley's POV

After I watched Jessica drive off I started walking. Jessica is one of my best friends and she happens to be a witch. I met her back in 1879 and I was born in 1859, so that makes me about 153 years old. As I continue walking I make my way to what looks like the middle of the town. I take in a deep breath trying to find his smell to decide if I want to to North, West, South, or East. I decide to go North and continue walking.

After about 20 minutes I find a house that looks like a mansion. Who ever lives here must be a wealthy family so I walk up and knock on the door. After a couple of seconds a pretty woman opens the door. She smiles at me and says " Hi I'm Carol Lockwood Can I help you. " When I hear the name Lockwood I instantly know that this is the town's mayor, so she should be able to help me. " Hi I'm Hayley Marshall I was just wondering if you could help me find a friend of mine, I'm new in town so- " " Say no more I would be happy to help, so who are you looking for? " She says. I smile at her and say " His name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. "


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's POV

I'm sitting in my living room sketching a picture of Caroline when my younger brother Kol walks in. " What's up Nic! " Says Kol. I just roll my eyes and say " What do you want Kol, I thought you would be running for the hills now that mother and Finn have run off. " " Nonsense, Rebekah, Elijah, and I thought we would stick around for a while. " Says Kol. I very very small tiny smile appears on my face, but I quickly brush it off and say " Whatever " and continue my drawing. All of a sudden I feel a bit of wind. I look up at Kol and he seems just as confused as I am so I don't think it's him. Then some things start to fall off tables and counters and thats when I really get worried. " Show yourself. " I demand. Then I hear a whistle from behind me and both me and Kol turn around. That's when I see her looking just as beautiful as ever. " Hayley " I say. " Hello sweetheart. " She says. " Oh you have got to be kidding me. " Said Kol. " shut up Kol. " I say. " Well aren't you going to welcome me home " Says Hayley with a pretend sad face. " What are you doing here Hayley? " I question still not knowing the answer. " All in good time love, but first I'm going to go shower. " She says as she walks out off the room. " Now can I talk. " Says Kol. " If you must. " I say. " What the HECK is Hayley doing in Mystic Falls. " How should I know. " I said a little annoyed with his stupid question. " Well we have to tell Elijah and Rebekah before she gets out of the shower. " Says Kol. " I agree brother. " I say as I lead Kol out of the room and into the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah's POV

Me and Elijah are in the kitchen talking about Finn and mother when Nic and Kol burst through the door. " What's going on? " Said Elijah? " We have a BIG problem! " Exclaims Kol.

" No we don't. " Says Nic. " Oh so you wouldn't describe Hayley returning a problem Nic! " Says Kol. " Wait what… how…. when, will someone please tell me whats going on! " I exclaim. " I would like to know to brother. " Says Elijah. " Hayley's back. " Says Nic. " She is? Where! " Says Elijah trying to control his excitement. He's always been fond of Hayley, but she always preferred Nicklaus and he never acted on it anyways, but it's totally obvious. " She was taking a shower, but she should be out by now. " Says Nic. Not needing to hear another word I ran out of the room to find her.

Me and Hayley have always been close since the day I meet her back in 1878. She is like the sister I never had. When I walk into Nic's bedroom I find Hayley in a towel unpacking. " Hayley! " I say. She turns around and says " Rebekah! " We run to each other and hug. I've missed you so much! " She says. " Me too! How have you been… no where have you been! " I say curiously. " I'm great and I've been traveling all across the world with Jessica. " Says Hayley.

" That's great! So what are you doing here. " I ask? " How about I tell you and your brothers all together. " She says. After she puts on a fresh pair of clothes we head back into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley's POV

As Rebekah and I were walking out of the bedroom I could hear the three brothers arguing. And of course it was about me. " We need to get rid of her! " Said Kol. " Didn't I tell you to shut up

Kol. " Said Nic. " Yes you have and you have also made it very clear over the past 133 years that you are fond of her, but as I said we need to- " " Do you want another dagger in your

heart? " Interrupts Nic. " Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks? " Said Kol. " Brothers perhaps we should wait until Hayley tells us why exactly she is here before we do anything to hasty. " Suggests Elijah. I smile to myself as me and Rebekah walk into the living room. Elijah has always been the most wise and noble brother out of them all.

" Good you're finally here, please tell us what you're doing here before Kol ends up back in a box." Says Nic earning a glare from Kol. " Now now boys I'm here for all of twenty minutes and you're already at each others throats." I say. Kol and Nic just look at me angrily, so I choice to get on with it before one of them kills me. " Okay, so me and Jessica have recently been up in the Appalachians with a pack of wolves that helped me out when I was on the run and one of them gave me some very interesting news about Mikael. " I said remembering the first and last time I saw him.

_*Flashback*_

" _Don't go far love, can't have you getting hurt after I just brought you back." Said Nic_

" _Don't worry I'm just getting some water, not all of us can just live off of blood you know. " I say as I walk away from Nic and into the woods._

_I'm humming quietly to myself when I hear a noise. Suddenly I see a man walk out of the trees and right up to me._

" _Who are you. " I say nervously._

" _I'm Mikeal, I'm sure you've heard of me. " Said the man._

" _You're the vampire who hunts vampires, your Nic's father. " I say. _

_Then he grabs me and says " He is not my son he is an abomination, they all are. " Says Mikeal._

" _How could you say that they are your children! " I say quickly regretting yelling at him._

_Then he is right in front of my face and says " I don't like werewolves they are almost as big of an abomination as my children, but I will spear your life if you tell Nicklaus that Mikeal is coming for him and everyone that has ever meet him."_

" _If I ever see you again you're dead. " He says._

_Then he walks back into the woods and leaves me standing there crying._

_*End of flashback*_

" What did they tell you about our father? " Says Elijah. " They told me he was dead. " I say simply. " Well that doesn't explain why your back you knew that Bennett witch locked him

up. " Says Nic. " Yes I did and I will tell you why I'm back, but first I want you catch me up on all the things I've missed since I've been away. " I say.

After the Mikealson siblings catch me up on all the latest news, Nic is getting a little angry. " Okay now that you are all caught up on the latest gossip will you finally tell us what you're doing here! " Exclaimed Nic. " Okay Okay. Well the wolves also told me that your mother the original witch Ester had also returned and used the doppelganger to link all of you with the help of Finn, so I wanted to make sure that you weren't dead and wanted to help you stop Ester. They all look at me a little funny, but then Rebekah says " Well we are all still linked and I'm sure that the Scooby gang are probably plotting our deaths as we speak, so we need to find out what they're up to. " " Leave that to me. " I say. " And why should we? " Says Kol. " Well it's obvious they don't know me, so they won't suspect me. " I say as I start to walk out the door. " And where do you think your going? " Says Nic. I look at him and say " Well the wolves gave me lots of information about and girl you are infatuated with." I say. " What are you talking about love? " Says Nic worriedly. I'm going to meet Caroline. " I say. I give him a wink as I walk out the door leaving him speechless and his siblings bursting with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline's POV

I'm finally at home sitting on the coach drowning myself with cookie dough ice cream feeling depressed. Tyler basically broke up with me in the woods today he kept accusing me of being in love with Klaus. He told me that I tell Klaus things that I never tell him and after he saw the dress and invitation from the ball that night he was convinced that I was cheating on him. It's very obvious that Klaus has some creepy obsession with me, but that doesn't mean I feel the same way, but Tyler just won't listen. Then I hear my phone vibrate and that's what pulls me out of my thoughts. It's a text from Elena.

_Me, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and even Damon are all at the Grill. No Tyler in sight. We miss you, well maybe not Damon. -E_

I smile at the text and decide that I need to get out of the house, so I change into a yellow sun dress and a gray sweater. I grab my purse and keys and walk out of the house feeling confident.

Hayley's POV

It's not until after I'm two blocks away from Nic's place that I realize I have no idea where I'm going. I see a bar called the _Mystic Grill_ and I am a little hungry, so I decide to take a lunch break. When I walk up to the bar I see a guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes his name tag says Matt, so I guess that's his name. He asked me what I want to order and I just say fries. All of a sudden Matt yells " Hey Caroline! " While walking over to a blond girl. I smile to myself because that must be Nic's Caroline.

I decide to get her to talk to me so it would be less weird. When I see her walking to the bar I get up and "accidentally" run into her. " Oops! I'm so sorry." I say. " No It's fine! " She says smiling at me. Then she looks at me a little strange, but says " I'm Caroline. "

Caroline's POV

When I see the girl I instantly remember her from this morning in the woods. I can tell she is confused by why I'm looking at her like a creepy stalker, so I say " I'm Caroline ." She smiles at me a says " Hi! I'm Hayley! " I want her to meet my friends just in case she's dangerous, so I introduce her to the gang.

After a couple minutes of introducing everything seems to be going smoothly. Elena and Bonnie seem to like her and so does Stefan and Matt, Damon's not being a total jerk and Jeremy's practically drooling over how beautiful she is. I'm still curious about why she was dropped off in the woods, so I ask if she's new here. She says " Yes. Me and my friend Jessica were recently up in Australia visiting some friends and then she dropped me off here this morning to go see my boyfriend. " " Oh who's your boyfriend maybe we know him. " I say. She smiles and says " Oh you might, him and his siblings recently came back here after they had been away for some time. " That's when I get worried and I can tell everyone else is to. " His name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. "


End file.
